IRC Tutorial
When you connect to the DelugeRPG chatroom, you are on internet relay chat (IRC). Learn more about IRC here. __TOC__ Connecting To The Chatroom The easiest way to connect to the DelugeRPG chatroom is to simply select the Chat tab when you login. Another screen will open asking which chatroom you would like to join. The English Chatroom is for English-speaking users while the Non-English Chatroom is for players who speak languages other than English. There is also a link to the chatroom rules that you should read before entering either of the chatrooms. Getting Started The first thing you will want to do is register your nickname (nickname refers to the username you login to the chatroom with). Registering your nickname will prevent other users from using it. It's a good idea to register your nickname so other players cannot impersonate you. However, the nickname you want to use may already be registered. If the nickname you are trying to use is already taken, you will be guested. Guested means your nickname will automatically change to Guestxxxxx where x equals a random number from one to nine. Follow the procedure below to register your nickname. *Type /ns register password email (include the slash (/)) **- Replace password with a strong password that you will remember. You will need it every time you login to the chatroom to prove that it was you who registered the nickname. **- Replace email with a valid email address. You will receive an email with directions on what to do next after registering your nickname, so it's important you provide a real email address. *Login to your email account and find the message from services@lucidchat.net. It will tell you to enter a passcode. An example of what you will need to enter in the chatroom is /NS EMAILCODE YOURNICKNAME XXXXX-XXXXX-XXXXX-XXXXX *Copy and paste the passcode command from the slash (/) to the final digit or number. If you do not copy the slash, everyone in the chatroom will be able to see the message and then use that command to register your nick for themselves. If you do not copy every digit or letter, there will be an error. Now whenever you login to the chatroom, you will need to type /ns identify password where password equals whatever password you specified during registration. Basic Commands Here's a list of basic commands used on IRC. /nick newnickhere changes your current nickname. /join #channelname will let you join another channel. For example, typing /join #pokemondeluge will let you into the English-speaking DelugeRPG chatroom. The hash symbol (#) is necessary. Also note that chatrooms are called channels on this system. /part will have you exit out of the channel you're currently viewing. If you specify a channel by typing /part #channelname, you will leave that channel whether you are viewing it or not. /query nickname will let you private message (PM) another player. Replace nickname with the nickname of the player you want PM. If you harass other users in PM, you will be banned from both chatrooms. /ignore nickname will stop you from seeing another user's messages (change nickname to the user you want to ignore). /quit will have you disconnect from IRC. IRC Help If you want to learn anything related to channels, type /cs help. If you want to learn anything related to nicknames, type /ns help. If you want to learn anything related to memos, type /ms help. If you need further help, PM an operator or visit #services (by typing /join #services). Connecting via mIRC mIRC is an IRC client, allowing you to customize your chatting experience to your desire. If you use Windows and are interested in improving your chatting experience, it is recommended that youdownload mIRC. To connect to the DelugeRPG chatrooms, type /server irc.lucidchat.net. From here, proceed to typing /join #PokemonDeluge and/or /join #DelugeInt (channel names are not case sensitive). By typing /help in any window, you may learn about mIRC and how to use it. Please read these articles before asking an operator with help for mIRC. Note that when you open mIRC, a window will appear saying you have thirty days to use mIRC for free. However, mIRC is and most likely always will be free. After thirty days pass, the buttons will be grayed out: wait a few seconds and they will become available and then you can proceed to connecting to an IRC network as usual.